


Little less sixteen candles, little more out of left field

by Hurleyvxv



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Little less sixteen candles, Other, llsc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurleyvxv/pseuds/Hurleyvxv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casually pulls this one out of my ass and updates this thing. More chapters soon.</p><p>EDIT: what the fuck is up with the posting thing? Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little less sixteen candles, little more out of left field

    The Dandies.

Some of the most non-civil things of our existence. It wasn’t the matter of them though, it was the matter of _him_. William Beckett. The leader. The madman behind this whole operation that caused the majority of the people in Chicago to be turned; to be on his side in the war between the living and the dead.  
Keeping people alive had been the hard part; because of a certain curfew people didn’t like to follow, which caused most of the trouble of this little shenanigan.  
There were all but four of us left, because of an accident that left Pete turning into one of them during the night. It’d been a difficult process, but he’d gotten used to it.

A few months later, we’d gotten the elaborate scheme to lure some of his minions into coming for us, putting the Camaro up in a deserted drive-in, and putting Andrew inside of it, as bait. He hadn’t been all that sure about this, saying “This is dumb, I’m gonna get my ass bitten,” or something like that.  
Joe and I hid in bushes nearby, waiting for them to show up.  
“You think this plan is gonna work?”  
I sighed.  
“I’m not sure, but it should. I mean, it’s not like Beckett himself is going to show up and take Andy out of the car, right?”  
Joe fell silent, and turned away from me, huffing and muttering something under his breath.

We waited for a good four and a half hours before something rustled in the bushes beside us, and suddenly hopped out and I glided casually toward the Camaro.  
Joe and I had decided to lay there and wait a little longer, before they unexpectedly decided to punch the fucking window out of the driver’s side, grab Andy, and drag him out of the car.  
“SHIT!”  
They’d had him on the ground in seconds, trying to bite him.  
But luckily, Pete had spontaneously decided to show himself and beat the shit out of them, and save Andy.  
“You call yourselves hunters?”  
Joe and I stared at each other and back to Pete, which made Andy lift his hand off the ground and reply, “Well, next time you be the bait.”  
Pete stared at him and scoffed, leapt off the little cliff, and ran off down the street, into the darkness.

 

 

 


End file.
